


Life of the Party

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader! Pidge, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fade to Black, Groping, Hand Jobs, Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: “I...I mean, I could.” Pidge replied. She was fully aware that she was trying so hard to look cool and confident while also being incredibly easy to fluster, something that (unknowingly to her) Lotor considered an absolutely adorable trait.
Relationships: Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Life of the Party

Pidge didn’t like being late.

More importantly, she didn’t like being late for ridiculous reasons.

“And where _exactly_ did you leave it again?” She asked, impatient.

On the other line, Lance had been explaining his situation. How he and Hunk had been put in charge of designing a poster to go along with a group project in their Chemistry class, how Lance had forgotten he had to go out of town for some family thing over the weekend and how Hunk didn’t have a key to his room with the poster in it, how the poster still needed to be finished by the time they presented the project on Monday and how they both needed Pidge to save both of their tails _yet again_.

Long story short, Pidge had left practice early without even having time to change out of her cheerleading uniform to sprint to Lance’s dorm in the hopes that his roommate was still there. With any luck, she’d have the poster to Hunk tomorrow morning at the library so he and their group could finish it over the weekend.

“On the other side of the room, beside my desk.” Lance repeated.

Pidge said nothing. Having never been inside Lance’s room before, it wasn’t as if she could just picture the spot that he was talking about from memory. Lance seemed to catch onto this too.

“Look, if you can’t find it, just find Lotor and ask him where it’s at. He saw me working on it yesterday.”

Another pause from Pidge. This time, even longer.

“Pidge?”

“You...you didn’t tell me that Lotor was your roommate…” Her voice trailed off.

Charming, cocky, charismatic Lotor. The same boy that always seemed to one-up her in the classes they both shared with almost no effort at all. Usually Pidge was known as being the smartest in her class, something she often felt a sense of pride about, at least until Lotor had arrived. Everyday, it seemed like the two of them sparked a debate over something. Even more infuriating? Between the two, Lotor was always the one to keep his composure over it all, making Pidge seem like the loose canon. There was also his smugness. She couldn’t forget about his constant smugness. 

To say that she wasn’t too fond of him would be an understatement.

“Pretty boy? Yeah, he transferred in this semester after Keith decided to room with Shiro and Adam.” Lance explained. “So...I’m kind of stuck with him as a roommate…”

“And you couldn’t have mentioned this to me _earlier_?” Pidge demanded, a slight annoyance to her tone.

A flicker of lights in the distance caused her to look up from her phone.

“Just like you couldn’t mention that there was a party going on?”

Across from her spot on the sidewalk, she could see that the dorm was anything but barren. Several people hung around the front entrance, even more arriving from down the street. Music blared, the scent of alcohol clung to the air, and rainbow lights flashed and shifted colors from inside the windows.

“There’s not.” Lance replied. “It’s not until next Friday night when - “

Now it was Lance’s turn to be silent, hearing the music play in the background and the pink lights that seemed to bounce off of Pidge’s face in the dark.

“Oh, those _jerks_ !” Lance fumed. “They told me it was _next weekend_!”

As Lance began to ramble on about how much he hated the guys in his dorm, Pidge only pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on at all of the sudden stress. All she wanted to do was _find the poster_. That was it. As Lance’s words dragged on and on, she couldn’t help but finally silence him.

“Look, I understand you’re having a dilemma right now, but I need _you_ to understand that I had to leave practice in my uniform to make it here because _you_ said they lock the doors directly at curfew. And it’s _freezing_ . Could you just tell me what number your room is and I _promise_ I’ll let you rant to me as much as you want when you get back? Okay?” 

“ _Fiiiiiiiine_.” Lance whined, his annoyance directed less at Pidge and more at the snakes he was forced to share a building with. “It’s Room Seven. Down the hall from the main room. If you just go past the stairs it’s right around the corner.”

"Room Seven.” Pidge repeated. “Got it. And Lance.”

On her phone screen, Lance temporarily halted his pity party long enough to look up at her. “Sorry for snapping at you. I’ve been in a bad mood lately.”

The mood was Lotor. Or not wanting to see him, rather. But that wasn’t Lance’s fault.

“It happens.” Lance replied, trying to sooth the situation. “I’ll see you and Hunk next week, alright?”

Seconds later, after Pidge and Lance said their goodbyes and hung up, Pidge turned to face the chaos in front of her. There was a kid’s swimming pool in the front lawn, a giant inflatable duck with sunglasses drifting in the center of it. Off to the side, some couple was trying to devour each other’s faces on the porch. The front door to the dorm flung open and some guy ran out in a string bikini and a tinsel wig with a beer bottle in one hand and a roll of toilet paper in the other.

All of it happened in the matter of ten seconds.

Pidge took a deep breath, feeling the headache from before returning.

_Just get in. Get out._

Slowly, she approached the building.

-

The inside of the dorm wasn’t much better. At least outside, Pidge had the luxury of being able to move around. The halls were so full of partygoers that Pidge had to squeeze past them, muttering for them to excuse her until she finally just barked for one guy to get out of her way after somebody stepped on her foot. A very small girl with a very shrill voice did wonders. Eventually, Pidge caught sight of the staircase as the crowd began to grow sparse and made a break for it.

Now, wandering down the hallway, she gazed over the numbers written on the little dry-erase boards next to the doors and read them aloud.

“Room four...room five...room six….”

Finally, she paused in front of Lance and Lotor’s door. She knew that it was the right room because not only was the number and both of their names written on it, but also because Lance had written his name much larger than Lotor’s to the point where it took up a majority of the board. If circumstances were different, Pidge might have laughed, amazed that Lance’s pettiness still held strong even when he wasn’t on campus. Pushing the thought aside, she tried the doorknob. Locked. _Of course._ Raising her hand, she knocked three times and waited, wondering if her knocking could even be heard over the music or if Lotor was even in the room at all.

 _He’s probably somewhere enjoying the party,_ Pidge couldn’t help but think. And it made sense. He was a popular guy. He probably got invited to _all_ of the fun events. Seconds passed. Just as she was preparing to give up, she tried knocking once more, actually hearing a voice on the other side this time.

“Somebody is in here.” Lotor called, his tone a combination of matter-of-factly and annoyed. There was no mistaking that it was him. “Go away, please.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured there was.” Pidge retorted. “ _Open the door_.”

The temptation to add ‘ _asshole_ ’ at the end of her sentence was strong. Crossing her arms and standing there, Pidge was actually surprised when she heard a shuffle from within the room, then the creak of the door as Lotor opened it half way.

Lotor stood there, completely shirtless, a perplexed look on his face.

“Oh! Apologies.” He said, his eyes widening. “I had assumed you were another couple trying to find a room to escape to. It _has_ happened twice tonight already.”

Pidge, still speechless, couldn’t quite take her eyes off of him. In class, he had always looked so polished and professional. Now, he stood in nothing but slouchy pajama bottoms, his long hair untied and flowing down his back like a mane. Never in a million years would Pidge admit it out loud but, as annoying as she found him, he _was_ incredibly attractive. Especially without even trying. She couldn’t quite determine if being effortlessly stunning was another thing she wanted to hold against him.

“Right…” She retorted lamely.

Down the hall, the sound of yelling made Pidge flinch, followed by shattering glass. When she had first gotten inside the building and passed the main room, a game of beer pong was going on. Some of the guys playing had actually attempted to call her over once they spotted her, referring to her only as ‘cheerleader’ before she quickened her pace. She could only assume that two of those guys (or more, possibly) were now completely wasted and starting a fight over something trivial. 

Lotor now leaned forward to look down the hallway with a dry expression. Pidge couldn’t help but get the feeling that he had to deal with this type of stuff _a lot_.

“Perhaps it would be a better idea for you to come inside. It would be _much_ more quiet. I can _assure_ you.”

Pidge, looking at her options and deciding that one guy she didn’t like would be a better choice than a group of drunken creeps, slid into the room after Lotor eased out of her way. He immediately shut the door behind him, locking it so that hopefully nobody _else_ would barge in that evening. Finally, he turned to face her.

“You arrived to get the poster Lance was working on, I presume?” Lotor questioned, almost bored. He walked past her, tugging his phone out of the pocket of his pajama pants before heading toward his bed, eventually lounging on top of the covers.

“Yeah. I am.” Pidge replied, not knowing what else to say. “Did he text you and tell you I was coming?” 

Lotor gave a small grunt as a reply. Pidge just left it at that. Her eyes scanned the room, falling onto the desk Lance had mentioned. A piece of blue, folded poster board was tucked next to a house plant on the floor. Sure enough, when Pidge unrolled it, there was a drawing of a beaker (something she suspected Lance had bribed Keith into drawing for him) on the front. It _had_ to be the one he was talking about. Pidge breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Finally._ She was free to head back to her own dorm now.

As Pidge rolled the poster back up and headed toward the door, she hesitated. What _would_ she do if one of those drunk guys managed to see her again? Behind her, Lotor couldn’t help but look up, noticing her standing frozen in place and putting two and two together very easily.

“You _are_ welcome to stay here for awhile.” Lotor replied, sensing her nervousness. 

For a moment, Pidge had considered that he was mocking her for feeling uneasy. This _was_ the same guy that seemed to enjoy seeing her miserable. 

_So then why was he being so nice to her tonight?_

The look on Lotor’s face certainly seemed sincere enough. After thinking it over for a moment, Pidge silently pulled up the seat to Lance’s desk and sat down, placing the poster onto the floor before she wrapped her arms around herself. A chill still clung to her from where she had been outside and the fact that her cheerleading top was a mid-drift that exposed her stomach didn’t help much either. The two sat in silence for the longest time, with Lotor scrolling through his phone and her trying to make out what the gossiped voices and muffled song lyrics outside of the door were saying. It was...awkward, to say the least. Although, Pidge couldn’t help but look over at Lotor once or twice.

Lotor wasn’t exactly the most muscular guy she had ever seen but that wasn’t to say he didn’t look _strong_.

 _He has a swimmer’s body,_ Pidge couldn’t help but think. _With his long limbs and broad shoulders._ She also couldn’t help but wonder if he had actually been on a swim team or did some other sport at one point. She thinks she remembered a girl in class mentioning that he was on the fencing team at his old high school. He was also tall, which was always a perk. Though arguably, compared to her, _most people_ were tall. 

It didn’t take long for Lotor to catch on to what she was doing, him looking over just in time to temporarily lock eyes with her. She was quick to turn her head and avoid his gaze.

“You continue to stare at me.” He inquired, his eyes falling back to his phone. “Do you mind if I ask why?”

“No reason, I just…” 

Pidge opened her mouth to speak, but no more words came out. After a moment of hesitation, she let out a slight groan, burying her face into her hands. She didn’t know exactly _what_ this feeling was that she was feeling, or why she was falling all over her words all of a sudden, but she was _positive_ she didn’t like it. _At all._

“I...I think I’m just going to take my chances outside. Bye Lotor.”

She stood and headed toward the door for what she hoped would be the final time that night, managing to fumble with the locks for a second before pausing, her mind racing with a million thoughts.

“Lotor. Could I just ask you something before I go?”

By now, Lotor’s full attention was on her after she had jumped up, a worried expression on his face.

“Of course.” He soothed. “Pidge, is there anything wrong?”

 _You have absolutely no idea,_ Pidge couldn’t help but think.

“Why are you being nice to me? And why do you constantly make fun of me in class any other time?” Pidge asked. She now turned away from the door to face him, leaning against it.

Lotor was silent, processing what she was saying.

“You...assume I was _taunting you_ in class?” He finally asked.

“Yes, and I want to know why. Before any of this…” Pidge twirled her hands around the room for emphasis. “...gets any deeper than it already is. You’re constantly trying to talk over me. You’re constantly trying to start debates on something when I never even said I wanted to get into one. And it seems like you only do it because you know it annoys me. Why?”

Still, Lotor remained quiet. Pidge wasn’t sure if it was because he was trying to think over everything she had said or if he was genuinely at a loss for words. 

“I...I have been _terribly_ mistaken, Pidge” He finally replied. “I had assumed you knew I was doing all of this in an attempt to impress you, as you typically give off the impression of somebody who enjoys riveting discussions within your friend group, given how smart you are.”

That was when it hit Pidge. He wasn’t arguing with her in class to try and make her look dumb. He genuinely thought she enjoyed their debates, and that he was trying to befriend her by challenging her. Being extremely forward seemed to be how he went about doing things, it seemed.

“You...really think I’m smart?” Pidge questioned.

“Of course! Your intelligence is unparalleled to anybody I’ve had the pleasure of meeting before. One of the very reasons I wanted to get to know you better.”

“Just _one_ reason, huh?” Pidge questioned, feeling a slight blush forming across her face again at his compliment. “What are the others?”

Pidge’s teasing was cut short when another thump at the door managed to make her jump from her spot against it, followed by some muffled hysterical laughing on the other side. Behind her, Lotor only rolled his eyes and let his head fall back at the chaos he had been enduring for most of the night.

“You should stay here for a bit longer,” Lotor insisted, allowing his gaze to fall on her once more, softer this time. “ _If_ you feel comfortable doing so. Perhaps on my bed instead of that frumpy chair. Or my _lap_ , if _you would prefer._ I would _certainly_ enjoy your company for the evening.”

 _He’s trying to flirt with you. Say something,_ Pidge’s mind seemed to shout.

“I...I mean, I could.” Pidge replied. She was fully aware that she was trying _so hard_ to look cool and confident while also being incredibly easy to fluster, something that (unknowingly to her) Lotor considered an absolutely _adorable_ trait. The tiny compliment he had given her was now slowly wrapping her around his finger like a ribbon. “I _definitely_ could. If you _wanted_ me to.”

“Oh, believe me.” Lotor purred. “I _definitely_ want _to_.”

Outside, the party's music still blared. Or maybe that was just Pidge’s heartbeat. At the moment, she couldn’t quite tell. The only thing she _could_ seem to focus on was how Lotor was reclined back on his bed shirtless, as relaxed as anything - with his phone in his hand, casually scrolling through it minutes prior while his eyes now seemed to hone in on her. He had the most impish look in his eye, like he already knew that Pidge was going to agree and that he was merely teasing her (intentionally, this time) until then.

Did he really want to fuck her that badly? _Had_ he been wanting to fuck her that badly?

Pidge didn’t even realize her legs were walking forward until she was at the edge of his bed, climbing onto the soft blankets. Lotor, deciding that something _much more interesting_ than his phone had come up, was quick to turn it off and set it aside. He wasted no time in tugging Pidge across to him until she rested in his lap, both of her legs locked on either side of his thighs with her thin cheerleading skirt dangerously close to showing off her lacey underwear

She was _so glad_ the door behind her was closed and locked.

“Is this better? _Cheerleader_?” Lotor taunted, twirling her side ponytail with his fingers.

_Oh gosh, it sounded cute when he said it._

“Shut up!” Pidge hissed, her face getting even warmer.

It might have been the way Lotor scoffed at her with that deep voice - the little conflicting moment where she didn’t know whether she wanted to smack him or taste him - that managed to distract her as he tugged down the front of his pants. Ever so slowly did he take her hand and guide it to the front of his already rising bulge (something that certainly managed to bring Pidge out of her trance) and rub her hand against it, only the thin fabric separating her hand from his cock.

As Pidge began to stroke him through the fabric, Lotor’s nimble fingers were quick to slide under the front of her shirt, his hands warm against her stomach and touching her ever so gently. He only trailed his hands higher until he grazed over her chest, groping her. On instinct, Pidge’s eyes closed at his touch, almost as if she was in a state of bliss. A small sigh managed to escape from her lips. Then, just as quickly as he had touched her, Pidge felt his hands slide away to bundle up the edge of her shirt.

“Hold it.” Lotor spoke. Pidge’s eyes opened at the sound of demand in his voice. He was holding the bundled fabric up to her lips. “In your mouth. Or take it off. Either way, I would prefer not to see you in it anymore.”

Pidge parted her lips, which were still sticky from the Strawberry gloss she was wearing, before Lotor shoved the end of her shirt into her mouth with a slight roughness, almost like a gag. Now her black lingerie, the super revealing and semi-transparent pair that she had bought as a joke and that managed to show off her nipples and the curve of her breasts perfectly, were in full view of Lotor's face. Once again, his hands found their way to her breasts, his fingers massaging and rubbing against them until they were harder before finding the clasp of her bra at the back. Pidge was surprised at just how easily her breasts seemed to pour out once he snapped it open with one hand. It was almost as if he had done the little trick several times before. For some reason, his experience just seemed to arouse her even more.

“I was right. You _do_ look stunning in black.” Lotor teased, tilting his head slightly as his eyes seemed to scan her face for a reaction. He, of course, made note of her ongoing blush. “And pink too! How delightful. Although, I do still think you would look better wearing nothing at all.”

Pidge’s hands stroked faster, feeling how wet he was already starting to get. She wanted so badly to ask for permission to tug his cock out of his underwear now, but didn’t want to risk dropping her gag. Thankfully, Lotor seemed to be one step ahead of her, reaching down to tug his cock out fully, before tugging Pidge closer to his chest and burying his face into the side of her neck.

“Now, I want for you to wrap both of your hands around my cock. And no matter what I do to you, I want you to retain your focus on doing nothing but stroking it." Lotor’s hands were already trailing further down Pidge’s back, tugging at her skirt in an attempt to slide the rest of her clothes off until she was fully nude. “Can you pay attention and do that for me, little Cheerleader?”

Pidge could only whine in pleasure at the sound of his voice, agreeing.

-

Pidge emerged from Lotor’s room an hour and a half later, just as the party was starting to ease up, the poster in her hand. She was suddenly very _very_ excited for class on Monday morning.


End file.
